


Of Vice and Men

by TheShortCaptain



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Desk Sex, Eventual Fluff, M/M, Sexual Frustration, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShortCaptain/pseuds/TheShortCaptain
Summary: Erwin comes up with a twisted game. How will Levi react to being deprived of sex by his favourite commander?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely people and thank you for taking the time to read!  
> I hope you enjoy this story, inspired by Eruri sex with my boyfriend as always.
> 
> Apologies in advance for any mistakes, English is not my mother tongue :)

_Twelve days,_ Erwin reflected. Twelve days he hadn't slept with Levi. Twelve days he had come up with the twisted idea of starving the little raven of sex. The commander's insatiable thirst for knowledge had always brought out the most Machiavellian ideas in him. And he was so curious to see how long he would resist fucking the short captain… How long he would fight the desire to tell him how much he loved him and how powerfully attractive he was. Yet truth was a darker part of him had also the vicious desire to see Levi abandon his proud composure and crawl at his feet.  
In the first few days though, none of that had happened. The little man, seemingly not noticing anything, had merely ignored him. And yet, after a week, Erwin had started to witness the most unusual things. Levi staring at him during meetings, brushing against him when they ran into each other in the corridor, touching his hand when handing out documents, even rubbing against his thigh under the table! Erwin, who was smiling to himself at the thought of it, got pulled out of his daydreaming by a loud noise.  
Levi had just come in, without knocking. That and the massive scowl on his face did not, to put it mildly, augur well.  
Witnessing the small man already break down after less than two weeks was so entertaining the tall man had to conceal an amused smile behind his hands folded in front of his face. Regaining his commanderly composure, he raised an interrogative eyebrow: 

'Is anything the matter, Levi?'

The other flatly disregarded his question and made his way to the desk. He ran a scrupulous finger along the dust that was piling up on the desk and snorted, wrinkling his nose: 'This place is as fucking dirty as ever.' 

Erwin knew Levi was genuinely obsessed with cleanliness, but this was just some obvious excuse for coming closer, dark bangs brushing against the blond's face. Erwin calmly replied, putting papers aside on his desk: 'And yet God knows how feverishly you had cleaned it last time.'

The remembrance of his recent cleaning adventures in the commander's office, where he had ended up being fucked on the desk, brought a light colour to the captain's cheeks. He yet deadpanned, bending on the surface under the pretext of brushing dirt away, his back dangerously close to Erwin's face: 'But I can see that cleaning isn't one of your priorities.'

'You seem to have other priorities yourself. Don't you have anything better to do than coming to my office? Shouldn't you be working on at least one of the five reports you owe me?'

Levi snapped back: 'Don't lecture me like some shitty underling.' Seeing the disapproving frown on Erwin's face, he went on, brushing a hand against Erwin's arm as he pretended to leaf through the pages of a folder: 'What are you working on, anyway?'

'A report for the higher-ups, mind you.'

'I thought you just sucked them off.' 

'Not everyone uses the same methods as you.'

Before Levi could come up with a cutting reply, Erwin continued: 'You're doing a great job at pretending you're here to complain about the lack of cleanliness, Levi. Unfortunately, I have a clear view of your erection from here.'

Levi blushed with a mixture of shame and glee. It wouldn't be long now before Erwin would start one of his deliciously perverted power plays and screw him on the table. The raven's cock twitched at the thought.  
But Erwin, looking away from the crimson bundle of nerves that was insensibly rubbing against his desk, opened a folder and seemingly gave it his full attention: 'Leave me alone, now; I need to work. You are quite mistaken if you think you can get what you want by just wiggling your ass. Other topics require my attention and action.' 

Levi gulped at the frostiness in the commander's voice. But he stood up to the affront and put a hand to the erection Erwin was trying to conceal under his desk: 'Looks like someone doesn't think so.' 

Erwin, afraid his body would show his extreme arousal, collectedly replied: 'Don't be so full of yourself. You shouldn't be mistaking a simple physiological reaction with irrepressible desire.'

Levi, in a fit of anger and pique, straddled the blond and seized him by his jacket collar to kiss him wildly. Yet Erwin's impassive lips did not kiss back. The little man pulled back, disconcerted.  
Erwin, for his part, was quite simply amazed. To think that the ever-so-scornful Captain would shamelessly relinquish all dignity just for a hasty fuck... This experiment was definitely getting very interesting. 

'All right,' Erwin sighed, 'if I give you what you want, do you promise to get out of my office?'

'Wh-what?' Levi stammered. 

Erwin undid Levi's trousers, unleashing the short man's straining erection before adding: 'You could have thought of a more subtle way of expressing what you wanted. Because this is a bit… rough, even for you.' 

Levi let out a loud gasp before replying: 'It's true that I am not a master of manipulation like you.'

Erwin rubbed his thumb against the head of Levi's cock. 'Indeed, and you'd better be working on your tactics instead of coming here waving your ass around.'

The captain replied by biting mercilessly into Erwin's collarbone, earning him a grunt from the tall man. But the latter grabbed Levi by the throat, forcing the raven to look at him: 'Listen to me. I will make you come, and you will leave right after that.' 

This was the only warning Levi received before being flipped over onto the desk by two strong hands that removed his trousers, leaving him in a fairly humiliating position, his bare bottom offered to Erwin's implacable gaze. Next thing he knew, two fingers coated in some greasy and viscous substance entered his ass.

'What the fuck was that?!'

'Oil.'

'O-oil? You had it ready at your desk?!'

'Yes. You see, I knew you would pop in eventually. I haven't failed to notice your rutting cat glances and ass-wriggling lately. It's funny how only a few days after I have stopped fucking you you've started developing such a wanton behaviour.'  
As he spoke, he curled his fingers deeper, making the small man yelp. The captain extended a futile hand towards Erwin's crotch, but the commander held him down with a hand pressed against the back of his neck.  
After a few more thrusts, Erwin pulled his fingers out. Levi knew this was a sign the tall man was finally giving in. Soon enough, the blond would take his own trousers off and fuck him roughly.  
But to the short man's dismay, Erwin turned him around, and the raven found himself lying on his back on the desk. Erwin wrapped a hand around the captain's neglected cock before entering his ass again with two fingers. Levi, his eyes rolling back, squirmed eagerly, lewd sounds escaping his parted lips.

'One orgasm and then you're out of here, are we clear?'

Levi's eyes shot open: 'What?!'

' _Are we clear?_ ' Erwin repeated, putting more pressure on Levi's prostate.

'Aah- yes! Crystal!' Levi gave in.

Both of Erwin's hands were working him so deftly he knew he wouldn't be able to hold back much longer. He attempted to unbutton Erwin's shirt, but the blond grabbed his hand and slammed it onto the rough surface of the desk.

'Eh?'

'Don't you even try.'

'What the fuck-? Aren't you going to-aah!' Erwin gave his wrist a vicious final twist, making Levi spurt out involuntarily. The captain, covered in his own cum, tried to come to his senses. Erwin was still looking at him in his cold and disinterested manner. 'Now put your clothes back on and let me get back to work.'

'W-what?' Levi uttered in disbelief. Seeing no reaction from the commander, he clenched his fists and protested furiously. 'You... fucking sadistic sociopath!'

Erwin raised a silencing hand: 'Stop thinking that you are irresistible. I can't satisfy every single one of your animalistic impulses.'

'Yeah well maybe I will end up satisfying them with somebody else', Levi retorted, readjusting his clothes.

'That's a very hypothetical 'maybe', I'm afraid', Erwin simply replied, now supposedly focusing his attention on a report in front of him. 'Make sure you close the door when you leave.'

He didn't have to say it twice. The infuriated captain darted towards the door where he stopped and turned abruptly: 

'Next time you can clean your office yourself, and shove the broom deep inside your ass you sick bastard!' he barked, banging the door behind him.

Alone again at his desk, Erwin let out a stifled laughter. 'Well', he pondered, as his thigh brushed against his own erection, 'I suppose something needs to be done about _this_ now.' He undid his trousers and started masturbating, his head still full of memories of Levi's reddened cheeks and lascivious cries. In this instant, a new idea came across his mind. _Oh, this was going to be a good week_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday everyone! Hope you enjoy this new chapter, chapter 3 is on its way :)

Needless say the next few days seemed to pass agonisingly slowly for Levi, and so did the nights. In spite of its modest size, his bed felt too big without Erwin in it, and the barracks ironically too small for him to hide from his superior forever.  
Secluded in his room on a yet sunny morning, he endeavoured to get the handsome blond off his mind with a nice cup of tea, one of the very few things that had always brought him peace and quiet.  
His last encounter with the commander had stuck deep in his mind, and the memory of Erwin’s icy gaze alone chilled him to the bone as much as it made him burn with renewed desire. _Oh the bastard was devilishly clever_ , there was no denying it. He swallowed a hot sip of tea. _And this erotic voice with which he always mouthed dirty orders…_ The captain was indulging in this pleasant remembrance when he heard a knock on his bedroom door. His heart jumped.  
‘Well’, he thought, his lips curling into a smirk, ‘it didn’t take that long for Commander Smartass to come to beg for forgiveness’.

‘Come in.’

Yet to Levi’s great disappointment, it was not Erwin who came in but Mike, his eternal obediently dull expression on his face. 

‘Hey clean freak, Erwin wants you to join the fundraising meeting this afternoon.’

‘Huh?’

‘Starts at four. Don’t be late.’

‘I get it, no need to order me around, Fido.’

‘What’s with the shitty mood? You could at least be grateful. I’m only helping here, it’s not like I’m Erwin’s lackey, you know.’

‘No shit. Sorry, thought so.’

Mike’s only reply was to look Levi straight in the eyes: ‘Smells like raging hormones in here. Is that you, booty call?’ he added slyly.

The raven almost dropped his cup of tea at those words.

‘What did you say?’

Mike simply walked away. ‘Nothing. Only, if I’m Erwin’s lackey, then _you_ are his personal slut.’ Arrived at the door, he waved and added: ‘Don’t forget, 4pm.’

 

***

 

A petite figure appeared in the main aisle as the clock in the dining hall struck 3.30. Captain Levi was on his way to the meeting when he ran into no other than the Commander of the Survey Corps himself. The raven had the feeling this was not a mere coincidence, not with the light he saw for half a second in the blond’s eyes. But the tall man was almost immediately back to his usual serious self, and he followed in Levi’s footsteps without a word.  
The little captain tried to remain as calm as the electricity emanating from him allowed, but he was pretty sure he couldn’t suppress a start when he heard Erwin’s voice: ‘How have you been lately, Levi? How is your health?’ the commander added in a tone that sounded somewhat sarcastic to the short man.

‘Hmph.’

‘Someone’s in a great mood’, Erwin bantered. ‘This way’, he added, showing Levi the way to a smaller corridor.

‘Another meeting where we’ll be licking some old pigs’ stinky asses, there’s nothing much to be overjoyed with’, Levi retorted, following the commander.

‘What a foul mouth’, Erwin sighed. ‘Is your sexual frustration responsible for your terrible mood?’ he asked, apparently looking straight ahead steadily.

‘Do you find it funny, you dick?’ the raven hissed between clamped teeth. 

‘Language, Levi.’

‘The hell with language’, the short man snapped, hastening his pace.

Erwin calmly caught up with him, his long legs giving him a significant advantage. As he came up to Levi, he ran a hand lightly down his back, making the captain shiver visibly.

‘Let go of me, what do you think you’re doing?! Do you have fucking libido issues?’ the small man snarled, throwing a defensive elbow.

Erwin caught it and lowered it firmly: ‘My libido is doing just fine, thank you.’

He slid a hand under the raven’s jacket to rub one of his nipples. ‘Yours, on the contrary, seems to be pretty uncontrollable, judging by the little show you put up in my office the other day.’

Levi, tightening his jaw, tried to hide his blushing face, but Erwin trapped him between his arms. The captain was now facing the wall, the commander’s massive body behind his.

‘What the fuck?! Erwin-!’

‘Don’t worry, no one can see us here’, the other whispered, pressing slightly against the slender silhouette.

‘Holy... oh you sly bastard’, Levi purred threateningly, ‘that’s not the way to the meeting room, right? You brought me here on purpose you twisted fuck!’

Erwin leant closer: ‘I’ve always been very fond of your quickness of mind…’  
He cooed into Levi’s ear, hot breath caressing the reddening neck: ‘I can’t help but be very curious; tell me, how many times did it take last week? Four? Five? How many times exactly did you masturbate before finally falling asleep?’

‘Shut up!’

Erwin slightly drew back and stroked the raven’s nape with a finger: ‘We have a bit of time before the meeting starts, and I think you deserve a little reward for your patience. I did notice you were missing something last time…’

Levi’s ears turned bright red and he replied in a wavering voice: ‘Y-you did..?’

‘Yes.’ Still fondling his nipples, the blond pressed his hardened groin against the captain’s rear: ‘And I’m sure you would love _it_ here, in this narrow corridor...’

He gently turned Levi’s flushed face towards him and murmured: ‘Am I wrong..?’

The raven answered by kissing him avidly, his tiny hands clutching Erwin’s jacket and shirt indiscriminately. The commander did kiss back this time. God, how he had missed Levi’s hot and eager lips. He deepened the kiss, grasping Levi’s ass. Unexpectedly enough, the captain was the one who pulled back.

‘So... what do you have for me today, Commander?’ Despite all his efforts, his second-in-command’s slutty tone belied his seemingly indifferent gaze.

‘What an impatient little captain…’

The blond undid his trousers and let out a stiff erection. Levi, unable to hold back anymore, almost immediately got down on his knees and started sucking the massive shaft. Erwin had definitely missed Levi’s lips an awful lot. He knew he wouldn’t be able to hide his true feelings much longer, not with the sight of the captain’s passionate mouth around his cock. In this instant the raven drew back. What he wanted was quite obvious, and it gave Erwin the perfect opportunity to heighten the smaller man’s frustration. 

‘Is that it? I had a more... intense memory of your sexual performances’ Erwin lied, his still shaky hands brushing against Levi’s dark hair.

This cut the captain to the quick, and he retaliated by suddenly taking the blond’s cock deep inside his throat. Erwin gasped before saying in an unsteady voice: ‘You’ll have to be quicker than that... You wouldn’t want anyone to see you in this position, would you?’

Levi’s reaction was once again immediate. The nimble wet tongue ran up and down the tall man’s member, giving its head swift licks. As the blond started to move his hips faster, the short man tried to pull back. But Erwin, tightening his grip, prevented him from moving. It didn’t take more than a few thrusts for the commander to come hard into the captain’s small mouth.  
Still in a daze, Erwin pulled back. The sight of Levi’s indignant face, his little cheeks full of cum and white streaks dripping from the corners of his mouth, was truly irresistible. He had to concentrate hard to brush away the desire to rip the short man’s clothes off and leave burning kisses all over his body. Instead, he opted for a terse order: ‘Swallow quickly. We’re going to be late.’

The short man grudgingly and thickly swallowed, his entire frame burning with lust and rage.

‘Good, Captain’ the blond simply commented, turning on his heel and leaving the trembling raven to fulminate on his knees.

Left alone in the middle of the corridor, Levi wiped his mouth and mumbled to himself. ‘ _Fuck you_ , Erwin Smith. Next time trust me you will be the one crawling on your knees. And I won’t show you any mercy.’

 

_A bit too late, Sir Raven swore  
The rogue should never cheat him more._


	3. Chapter 3

_One hundred and two_ … The toned muscles hardened in unison, breath quickening and beads of sweat dotting the pale forehead. The sensation was intense, almost painful, and a choked breath resonated in the room. _One hundred and three_ … Captain Levi was in the middle of his daily push-ups when he heard a knock on the door.

His ears pricked and he immediately started to his feet. _Erwin_ … 

The raven, his bare chest still tense from the exercise, exerted himself to walk calmly to the door.  
It was indeed Erwin this time, but before the handsome commander could say a word, the door slammed shut in his face.

A voice came from behind the door, bitter and defensive: ‘What do you want?’

‘I’m here to talk’, Erwin replied.

‘Talk? About what? Is this another one of your tricks to ridicule me?’

‘It’s not. I came here to apologise.’

Levi cautiously half-opened the door, and found his hostile little face met with Erwin’s kindest smile. The captain, his eyes wavering at the sight of the blond’s fond expression, pressed his back against the adjacent wall, arms crossed and a dark frown on his face.

‘What do you have to say for yourself? I’m listening.’

Erwin came closer and Levi’s eyes suddenly narrowed as he noticed the other kept his hands behind his back.

‘You know, words aren’t the only way to apologise’ the commander said, revealing what he was hiding. A little pot of oil.

Levi glared back at him suspiciously: ‘And what’s that for, huh?’

‘I can tell you’ve been quite… nervous, lately. I know this is largely my fault, I’m sorry.’

‘Spare me the sweet talk and get to the bloody point’ the short man interrupted harshly.

Erwin softly replied: ‘I think a massage would do you good.’ ‘I know how much you love them’ he continued.  
Seeing Levi’s hesitation, he remarked: ‘And, well, you are already bare chest.’

The captain, who had almost forgotten he was half-naked, looked away, his cheeks reddening: ‘Don’t look…’

Erwin seemed to flinch for a second, his cerulean eyes covered by a veil of sincere sadness: ‘Levi, don’t push me away, please…’

The small man, frown deepening but heart melting, finally looked right and left, and without further ado, grabbed Erwin’s arm and dragged him inside swiftly before closing the door.

The commander walked to the bed without much ceremony and glanced at his second in command with serene confidence. Levi, desperately trying to get hold of his nerves, croaked pathetically: ‘What- do you want me to do?’

Erwin indicated the bed and pressed an encouraging hand against the captain’s shoulder: ‘Please, make yourself comfortable.’

Levi lay down, stiffening with all his might. As gentle fingers coated in oil landed on his back, the raven tensed up.

‘Relax’, Erwin enticed, lovingly sweeping aside dark bangs that were accumulating messily on the little man’s forehead. He then proceeded to take his boots off.

‘Hey what-?!’ Levi protested.

‘I won’t be able to massage you correctly if I stay perpendicular to your body’, the blond answered as he straddled Levi’s hips.  
The thought of Erwin finally bestriding him after so long was such a turn-on the captain bit his bottom lip with lustful embarrassment.

‘I’m still waiting for your excuses’, he managed to grumble.

‘I’m sorry for frustrating you.’ Erwin simply said.

‘That’s it?! You fucker I’m-’

‘Cool down, you’re way too tense.’

‘Of course I’m fucking tense you idiot-’

‘Shhh...’ The blond pressed two expert thumbs right below the shoulder blades, making Levi’s body instantly go limp.  
After a few minutes, the captain started to get the impression his superior’s hands were becoming bolder, but that might as well have been a product of his lewd imagination. The raven was finding it harder and harder to focus on relaxing. He felt way too warm and his hand was irresistibly trying to reach his hardening groin. The tall man, seemingly not fully getting what the other was doing, commented:

‘That’s right, arms down at your side.’

Levi mumbled, a flush creeping over his face: ‘Arms down, yes.’

He couldn’t suppress a twitching of his bottom when Erwin’s hand brushed against his sides. The blond noticed and lifted the pale chest a bit to caress the captain’s nipples.

‘What the fuck?!’

The commander cut him short: ‘Pectoral muscles. A lot of tension is accumulated in them.’

‘Eh?’ the raven, taken aback, let him proceed for lack of a sharper retort.

Erwin eventually let go of Levi’s buds, yet not before having considerably hardened them.  
‘There. You can resume your initial position now.’

As he said so, the tall man bent leftwards to reach for more oil, for a few seconds not paying attention to the raven.  
Levi, now rock hard against the mattress, jumped at the chance and almost immediately put a hand down his trousers.

Erwin, who was about to resume his seat on Levi’s back, uttered incredulously: ‘What... are you doing?’

The little captain lied shamelessly: ‘Putting my arms down at my side, just like you said.’

‘I said putting your arms down at your side, not sliding a hand down your trousers to touch yourself.’

Levi’s cheeks felt on fire. ‘I... am not-’

‘Let’s clarify this together then’, the commander replied inflexibly, his hand meeting Levi’s together with an unmistakable hardness.

‘Well.’ Erwin simply commented before turning Levi around to undo the short man’s trousers.

‘What’s that?!’ Levi barked.

The blond pulled down the fabric before rising from the bed and coating his fingers in oil again: ‘Your legs are still terribly stiff.’

Levi, his scowl now as massive as his erection, hissed defiantly: ‘If you try anything dodgy down there I’ll fucking slit your throat, do you hear me?’

‘Yes, Levi, I hear you. Pretty much everyone on this floor does; you’re shouting’, Erwin sighed, proceeding to knead the captain’s thighs and calves with his powerful fingers, making the small man quiver for good this time. ‘Still, I am not the one who touches himself during a massage’, he concluded.

Levi jumped to grab Erwin by the collar: ‘What did you say?’ ‘Do you want to have me believe you’re not hard yourself? How about we _clarify this together_ , Commander?’ he added dangerously, putting a hand down Erwin’s underwear where he grasped a strong erection.  
The blond drew in a quick breath as the raven started to pump his cock. Encouraged by the tall man’s muffled moans, the raven opened his mouth to take the full length in.

‘God, how I’ve missed this…’ Erwin rasped. ‘I’m sorry, I promise not to run experiments on you again…’

Levi drew back furiously: ‘Run… experiments on me you perverted sociopath?!’

Erwin pulled the captain’s head down before continuing: ‘Although, I have to say, it was rather amusing… And watching you glare with your mouth full of semen last time was terribly arousing.’

The short man pulled back and threatened: ‘I swear I will fucking flay you alive if you climax in my mouth.’

Erwin leant down to purr into his ear: ‘Don’t worry, you will get my cock deep inside you this time.’

Levi gripped the commander’s shirt fiercely to draw him closer: ‘You’d better make it worth the wait’ he rumbled before kissing him lustfully.

The blond grinned and inserted an oil-coated finger in his subordinate’s buttocks, making Levi groan. The preparation went deliciously and painfully slowly, Erwin carefully making sure to stretch the small man enough after the long starvation. At last, he aligned his hips, encouraged by the captain’s eager ass.

‘Wow, it’s not every day that you are so... welcoming.’

Levi’s answer was to dig his nails into the blond’s wrist fiercely, making him wince. Still the commander pushed his cock fully in, and Levi had to bite the sheets hard to fight back the waves of desire that assailed him as Erwin hit his prostate. Both men grunted in raw, genuine pleasure.

Erwin, grinding against Levi’s back, panted: ‘I feel even more alive when I take you like this than when I am on the battlefield.’

Levi stammered back: ‘Y-you’re a disgrace…’

The commander replied with a powerful thrust.

‘Aaah..!’

‘I love your little cries...’ Erwin whispered.

Levi clenched his teeth, glowering over his shoulder.

‘Don’t you dare hold back’ the other commanded. He thrust again, making Levi stifle a moan.

‘Now, that’s better’ the blond commented with a light kiss on the small man’s nape.

As if these words had piqued him, the captain suddenly grabbed his superior’s forearm and flipped his muscular body around before sinking down again to ride the huge cock. Erwin, stunned at both the sudden turn of events and the intensity of the new position, took a deep breath in, his eyes squeezing shut for a split second. When he reopened them, he had the surprise to meet one of Levi’s deadliest glares.

‘My, you’re in great shape’, the commander bantered.

‘I am going to pull back the instant you start orgasming and laugh at you like you did with me you asshole.’

Erwin chuckled: ‘And frustrate yourself even more? I thought you had already been frustrated enough.’

‘No, I will make myself come on your dick and then leave you to spurt all over your own chest.’

‘Why do you insist on playing these games? You know you’ve already lost.’ 

The small man was indeed getting unsteady, his hole tightening uncontrollably around Erwin’s cock. The blond noticed Levi was trying to lean down to bury his dishevelled face in the sheets and went on: ‘I’m glad you’ve chosen this position. This way I will have a full view of your face when you come. And I will not let you muffle a single one of your moans of pleasure.’  
As he said so, he pressed two strong hands against the raven’s hips to hold him still and increased the pace.

‘Ngh...’ Levi let out a faint wail; he was close. 

‘Are you giving in already?’ With this, Erwin lifted the small frame and slammed back into it, filling it to the brim with quickening thrusts.  
Levi, throwing his head back, let out a high-pitched cry as he finally released all the frustrated desire accumulated during these past three weeks, coming in aching streaks and jerkily clenching his walls.

‘Oh yes Captain, come hard...’ Erwin whispered, before a powerful orgasm seized him too and a loud grunt escaped his lips.

 

The two men rolled onto their side, covered in sweat and oil. The commander spoke first: ‘Well, that certainly was the most satisfying experiment ever run by the Survey Corps.’  
Although still panting and a bit lightheaded, Levi stiffened up again, ready to pounce, but a loving kiss on his forehead calmed him down.  
Erwin stroked the angry face as he continued: ‘I’m actually considering pushing it further someday. Just to see more of this uncharacteristically sex-driven little captain.’  
He gazed back into the steel grey eyes and added: ‘I think I could fall in love with him.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've enjoyed this last chapter! Have a great weekend and stay tuned for the next story :D  
> Thank you all very much for your support.


End file.
